


Weihnachtsplanung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Domestic, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel plaudert mit Jacks Mutter am Telefon. Eigentlich geht es um die Gestaltung der Feiertage …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsplanung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plans for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515940) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Tamara für das Beta!

Jack hatte bereits den Kaffee fertig, als Daniel an einem Samstagmorgen mit frischen Croissants bei ihm eintraf. Sie stärkten sich, bevor sie die Operation „Dieser Garten soll schöner werden“ starteten. Daniel hatte nichts dagegen, Jack bei diesem Unternehmen zu helfen, denn das Wetter war überraschend sonnig und warm für Anfang Dezember. Ein wunderbares Wochenende, um es nicht im Haus, sondern draußen zu verbringen. 

Die anderen Teammitglieder hatten dankend abgelehnt, Teal’c unternahm etwas mit Siler und Harriman, Sam wollte noch einmal ihr Motorrad ausfahren, ehe sie es für den Winter endgültig einmottete. 

Jack hatte versucht, Daniel diese Gartenarbeit mit dem Hinweis auf archäologische Vorgehensweisen schmackhaft zu machen. „Sieh es mal so, Daniel. Wenn du mir hilfst, wirst du als erster Mensch nach langen Jahren wieder Stellen in meinem Garten zu Tage befördern, die die Menschheit schon für immer verschollen glaubte.“ 

Daniel hatte gelacht und gesagt, er wäre völlig überzeugt. Was er Jack nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass er ihm auf jeden Fall geholfen hätte, denn er schätzte diese Wochenenden, an denen es nur sie beide waren, viel zu sehr, um sich eins davon entgehen zu lassen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Jack ihm je mehr als Freundschaft entgegenbringen würde – aber er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben und alles, was er an gemeinsamer Zeit mit Jack bekommen konnte, zu genießen. 

Und so werkelten sie fünf Stunden, nur unterbrochen von dem Herunterschlingen eines Sandwichs und dem Genuss eines riesigen Topfs Eiscreme, in Jacks Garten herum. Sägten Äste ab und häckselten sie, schnitten verblühte Blumen ab oder gruben sie aus, wenn sie keinen Frost vertrugen. Sie kehrten das Laub auf einen Haufen für die Igel, deckten die Rosen und andere empfindliche Blumen mit Zweigen ab und setzten Zwiebeln für Tulpen und andere Frühjahrsblüher. Danach waren sie verdreckt und verschwitzt, aber zufrieden, denn der Garten sah wirklich „winterfest“ aus. 

„Puh, ich brauche unbedingt eine Dusche“, meinte Jack, der seine schmutzigen Schuhe gleich an der Eingangstür ließ.   
„Ich auch.“ Daniel rubbelte vergeblich an einem Flecken auf seinem T-Shirt. „Ich muss vorher aber noch kurz zu meinem Auto und die Tasche mit den sauberen Sachen holen. Fang du doch mit Duschen an – aber lass mir noch warmes Wasser übrig.“   
„Okidoki.“ Jack salutierte nachlässig mit zwei Fingern und marschierte in Richtung Dusche. 

Daniel holte seine Tasche und auf dem Rückweg zum Haus zupfte er noch ein paar überstehende trockene Gräser ab. Als er das Telefon klingeln hörte, legte er einen Sprint ein. 

„Hier Jackson bei O’Neill“, keuchte er atemlos in den Hörer.   
„Hier ist … ist mein Sohn da? Ist Jack mal zu sprechen?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende.   
„Oh, hallo Mrs. O’Neill.“ Daniel atmete noch einmal tief durch, zog an der Telefonschnur und ließ sich auf einen der Esszimmerstühle fallen. „Jack ist gerade unter der Dusche, aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten.“   
„Um diese Uhrzeit in der Dusche?“ Sie lachte.   
„Ja, wir waren so verschwitzt …“, versuchte Daniel zu erklären. 

Doch Mrs. O’Neill unterbrach ihn: „Das ist ja auch egal, schön, dass Jack seinen Hintern hochbekommen hat. Warum ich anrufe, ich wollte mit Jack über Weihnachten sprechen und hören, an welchem Tag er hier eintrifft.“   
„Vielleicht rufen Sie in einer halben Stunde noch mal an?“, schlug Daniel vor, denn ihm ging gerade auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, was Jack an Weihnachten vorhatte. Kein Wunder, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was er an Weihnachten machen wollte.

„Sie sind Daniel Jackson, sein Archäologe, nicht wahr?“   
„Uhm … Ja, der bin ich.“ Das war eine seltsame Ausdrucksweise und das Possessivpronomen gab Daniel zu denken, aber darüber wollte er mit Mrs. O’Neill jetzt nicht diskutieren. 

„Jack hat mir sehr viel von Ihnen erzählt – wenn er mal die Zeit gefunden hat, mich anzurufen“, meinte Mrs. O’Neill mit einem kleinen Vorwurf.   
„Wir sind viel unterwegs“, entschuldigte Daniel seinen Freund.   
„Das verstehe ich. Seit Jack bei der Armee ist, habe ich gelernt, mit seinen langen Zeiten ohne Neuigkeiten auszukommen.“ Mrs. O’Neill seufzte. 

Daniel wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Außerdem war er etwas abgelenkt. Jack hatte viel von ihm erzählt? Das war ja interessant! Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was Jack über ihn berichtet hatte, aber er konnte Jacks Mutter ja schlecht danach fragen. 

„Ja … uhm … also …“, begann Daniel und suchte nach einem guten Schlusswort.

„Was machen Sie Weihnachten? Haben Sie schon Pläne?“, erkundigte sich Mrs. O’Neill, ehe Daniel das Gespräch beenden konnte.   
„Nein. Ich … ich werde wohl etwas arbeiten, lesen und spazieren gehen und mal richtig faulenzen“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu, damit es nicht so klang, als wäre er einer von diesen Workaholics. 

„Ach was, kommen Sie doch einfach mit, wenn Jack kommt. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, Sie kennenzulernen.“   
„Das ist sehr nett, vielen Dank.“ Aber Daniel würde jetzt ganz sicher keine Einladung annehmen, ohne zu hören, was Jack dazu meinte. „Aber ich weiß n…“  
„Keine Ausflüchte. Je mehr Gäste, desto besser.“ Mrs. O’Neill lachte warm. 

Daniel musste daran denken, dass es bestimmt das weihnachtlichste Weihnachten werden würde, das er seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte, wenn er mit Jack dort hinführe. Mrs. O’Neill klang so, als habe sie genaue Vorstellungen davon, was alles zu einem ‚richtigen’ Weihnachtsfest gehörte. 

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, aber schon mal vielen Dank“, gab sich Daniel betont vage.   
„Sie wollen Weihnachten doch bestimmt nicht alleine sein. Kommen Sie mit. Es sei denn, Sie hätten ein Problem damit, dass Sie sich mit Jack das breite Bett im Gästezimmer teilen müssten?“ Mrs. O’Neills Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht. 

„Nein, nein“, versicherte ihr Daniel rasch, er wollte ganz sicher nicht als schwierig gelten. „Das ist kein Problem, das sind wir ja gewöhnt. Während unserer …“ Er zögerte einen Moment, denn er konnte ja jetzt nichts von Offworld Missionen erzählen. Verdammt, er wusste überhaupt nicht, was genau Jack seiner Mutter erzählt hatte! Vielleicht glaubte sie wirklich, dass er in der Telemetrie beschäftigt war? Dann konnte er ja nicht einmal von ‚Auslands-Einsätzen’ sprechen! 

Mrs. O’Neill wartete aber nicht ab, bis er endlich ‚Dienstreisen’ als wirklich passenden Ausdruck gefunden hatte, denn sie sagte schon: „Dann ist es ja bestens.“ Sie lachte sichtlich erleichtert und fuhr fast neckend fort: „Da hat mir Jack ja einiges zu erzählen, wenn er hier ist. Daniel, ich darf Sie doch Daniel nennen, wenn Sie jetzt sozusagen zur Familie gehören, ja? Also, Daniel, ich freue mich wirklich riesig, Sie Weihnachten kennenzulernen.“ 

Zur Familie gehörend? „Uhm …“, meinte Daniel leicht hilflos, denn irgendwo war ihm das Gespräch wohl ziemlich entglitten, wenn Jacks Mutter jetzt solche Aussagen machte. Schnell rief er sich ihr Telefonat noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück und mit wachsender Bestürzung wurde ihm deutlich, dass einige Aussagen verdammt zweideutig geklungen hatten, wenn man in die Richtung denken wollte. 

Er wollte gerade alles richtig stellen, als Jack lautstark und übermütig rief: „Hey, Danny-Boy, beweg endlich deinen appetitlich Hintern in die Dusche! Und zwar prontissimo!“   
Nun, das trug wohl nicht gerade dazu bei, den Eindruck zu korrigieren, den er in den letzten Minuten unabsichtlich hinterlassen hatte. 

Seine Hoffnung, dass Mrs. O’Neill ihren Sohn nicht gehört hatte, zerschlug sich, als sie mit deutlichem Amüsement sagte: „Laufen Sie schon, wenn Ihr Herr und Meister Sie so ungeduldig ruft.“  
„Jack ist nicht …“, versuchte er zu protestieren. 

Er hätte genauso gut gegen eine Wand reden können. Mrs. O’Neill stand ihrem Sohn an Sturheit nichts nach. „Das erklären Sie mir einfach alles an Weihnachten. Und richten Sie Jack aus, er soll mich im Laufe der Woche mal anrufen. Ich will euch jetzt wirklich nicht länger stören. Einen schönen Abend noch, ihr beiden.“   
„D-danke. Ihnen auch.“ 

In der Leitung tutete es nur noch. Daniel schaute den Hörer leicht perplex an. So komplett war er schon lange nicht mehr überfahren worden. Er bildete sich einiges auf seine Wortgewandtheit ein, aber um Mrs. O’Neill ebenbürtig zu sein, musste er wohl noch etwas üben. 

„Daniel?“ Jack, der inzwischen neben ihm stand, nahm Daniel den Hörer aus der Hand und legte ihn auf. „Ist alles im SGC in Ordnung?“, fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Du hast so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.“   
„Nein, nein, alles bestens.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war … äh … deine Mutter. Sie bittet dich, sie nächste Woche noch mal zurück zu rufen.“   
„Was wollte sie?“ Jack zog sich einen der Esszimmerstühle heran, setzte sich und streckte die Beine lang aus.   
„Mit dir über Weihnachten reden. Also Jack, ich …“   
Jack fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ach, ja. Mist, deswegen wollte ich sie ja noch anrufen. Am besten rufe ich gleich zurück.“ Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. 

„Jack!“ Daniel hielt Jack am Ärmel seines Pullovers zurück.   
Jack schaute ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an. „Daniel?“ 

„Ich muss dir vorher noch was sagen. Oh, Gott, das klingt so bescheuert.“ Daniel schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, aber er musste da jetzt durch. Ganz sicher würde er Jack nicht ohne Vorwarnung dort anrufen lassen. „Also, irgendwie nimmt deine Mutter an, denkt deine Mutter, … wir wären … uhm … zusammen. Zusammen, wie in ein … Paar.“   
„Ein paar was …?“, fragte Jack.   
Daniel schluckte. „Ein … Liebespaar“, sagte er leise und seufzte tief auf. 

Jack riss die Augen auf, schaute Daniel eine Sekunde sprachlos an, dann lachte er laut los. „Daniel, wie kann sie aus einem Gespräch mit dir über Weihnachtspläne ableiten, dass du und ich …?“ Er wedelte mit seiner Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. 

Daniel entspannte sich leicht. Er war froh, dass Jack sofort die absurde Seite darin sehen konnte, er würde wohl noch ein Weilchen dafür brauchen. „Das ist alles ein ganz großes Missverständnis, ehrlich.“   
Er wiederholte für Jack noch einmal den Ablauf des Gesprächs und schloss kleinlaut mit den Worten: „Und sie hat mir keine Gelegenheit für eine Richtigstellung gegeben.“

„Du bist mir ein schöner Linguist.“ Jack knuffte Daniel in die Seite.   
„Ich werde ihr alles erklären. Es tut mir leid.“   
„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun.“ Und mit liebevollem Spott bohrte Jack noch einmal in der Wunde: „Nicht jeder kann gut mit Worten umgehen.“ 

Daniel stöhnte laut auf. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit es ich es wieder hinbiegen kann und ich werde es tun.“ Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und schaute Jack auffordernd an. 

„Du wirst alles tun, was ich sage?“, fragte Jack lauernd.   
„J-a-a?“, erwiderte Daniel mit deutlichem Zögern. 

Jack vergrub beide Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jogginghose und schaute Daniel direkt ins Gesicht. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte er bestimmt: „Begleite mich Weihnachten.“  
„Was? Aber deine Mutter denkt doch …“, rief Daniel.

„Ganz genau. Sie ist offensichtlich damit einverstanden, dass ich einen Mann mit nach Hause bringe. Von der Seite haben wir schon mal grünes Licht. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie du mich manchmal ansiehst, wenn du denkst, ich schaue nicht hin.“ Jack streckte eine Hand aus, zog sie aber wieder zurück. „Und wenn ich jetzt ganz falsch liege mit meinen Annahmen, dann … dann …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!“ Daniel ergriff hektisch Jacks Hand und zog sie näher. „Du liegst überhaupt nicht falsch. Gar nicht.“ Nervös leckte er über seine Unterlippe. Sein Puls raste noch zehn Mal schneller als nach seinem kleinen Sprint. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag bis in seine Halsschlagader fühlen. Jack hatte … Jack wollte … Sie könnten … „Du willst wirklich, dass wir es versuchen?“, fragte er leise.   
„Ja.“ Jack nickte ernst. Dann fügte er schon deutlich flapsiger hinzu: „Wir werden alle nicht jünger.“   
„Nein, werden wir nicht.“   
„Und dir brauche ich ja nichts von unser wahrscheinlich sehr eingeschränkten Lebenserwartung erzählen.“ Jack rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stückchen näher an Daniels heran. „Von daher sollten wir nicht bis zur Rente warten.“  
„Wir haben oftmals mit mehr Glück als Verstand die letzten vier Jahre überlebt“, stimmte Daniel zu. 

„Kommst du Weihnachten also mit?“ Jack ließ seine Hand ganz langsam an Daniels Arm hinauf gleiten.   
Daniel durchrieselten angenehme Schauder. Ihm wurde richtig warm und er merkte, dass er immer noch nicht geduscht hatte. „Ja, ich komme mit.“ Er strahlte Jack an. „Aber ehe wir weitere Weihnachtspläne schmieden, gehe ich jetzt erst einmal die dringend nötige Dusche nachholen.“   
„Ich nehme dich auch dreckig. Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass Archäologen mit Erde verschmiert sind.“ Jack grinste über das ganze Gesicht.   
„Das sind gute Voraussetzungen“, bestätigte Daniel lachend. „Aber dennoch …“ Er erhob sich.   
Da Jack seine Hand einfing und nicht losließ, beugte er sich über Jack und küsste ihn. 

Bereits dieser harmlose, fast keusche Kuss ließ etwas in Daniel bersten, das ihn mit Verlangen und Wärme und dem Gefühl von absoluter Richtigkeit erfüllte. Er hatte Mühe, Jacks Lippen wieder freizugeben, hauchte noch einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und strich mit seiner Hand durch Jacks Haare. 

„Das wird das beste Weihnachtsfest seit langem“, flüsterte er. 

„Absolut!“, bestätigte Jack. Und mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir sollten vorher ein bisschen üben, damit meine Mutter überzeugt ist. Und damit sollten wir gleich heute Abend anfangen. Also, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich deinen appetitlichen Hintern persönlich in die Dusche schleife …“ 

„Bin schon weg“, lachte Daniel und mit einem allerletzten Kuss machte er sich auf den Weg. Alles in ihm vibrierte voller Vorfreude und er konnte es kaum erwarten, Jacks Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren. 

Bevor er die Badezimmertür schloss, hörte er noch, wie Jack sagte: „Hi, Mum, ich bin’s. Also, was Weihnachten betrifft …“

\----------ENDE--------

©Antares, November 2015 


End file.
